


The Devil After All

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Female JJ's name is Jeanne, Female Otabek's name is Aisha, Femslash, JJBek2020, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: They had come to an agreement of doing something different today, so they got themselves some costumes. One of them will be the devil while the other will be the angel.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	The Devil After All

She was ready, at her own view. She looked at herself in the full body mirror near her bed: the white sheets matched her outfit. She wore a two-piece lingerie set, all white with some strings and lace for decoration. Lace adorned her legs as well. This costume fit her tanned body and she knew it.

They had come to an agreement of doing something different today, so they’d got themselves some costumes. One of them was to be the devil while the other was to be the angel. Jeanne’s costume also had wings, but she decided against them since they were uncomfortable. She wondered if Aisha would think the same of her black wings as she had left them in the package. And, above all, she was curious to see Aisha herself in this outfit. Sometimes the Kazakh girl had trouble getting things like this that fit, especially with her large breasts and beautiful, curvy body. But the payoff for that trouble was that Jeanne got those boobs all for herself. Her own were a little smaller, but she had a nice body; why deny it? Jeanne’s ass was worthy of a Queen so she didn’t really care about her B-cups.

She smiled at the mirror and called her partner.   
  
"Aisha, are you ready?"   
  
No answer. She called again. Still no answer.   
  
"Are you having trouble making it fit again?"   
  
Aisha entered the room from the bathroom, revealing an exhausted expression and her own outfit: a really small black lace top barely held to her chest by thin straps, a thong leaving her ass exposed and a jacket of feathers ending with high heel black leather boots above her knee.    
  
"I just...You know how small this looks on me."   
  
Jeanne stood in awe for a moment, appreciating the view. "Mmm...Maaaaaybe I can help you, come here."    
  
Aisha got closer and Jeanne adjusted her partner’s bra. Or tried to, because each manoeuvre only made it worse.   
  
"If you pull it down, it will leave the top uncovered and vice versa -- " Aisha said, awkward with the unintentional touching "N-No! On the sides it's just the same..." Her voice faltered, feeling the touch of the other's fingers on her boobs.   
  
"I don't think this will work. I can still see a bit of your nipples."   
  
"Well, why don't we..." Aisha blushed and adjusted the bra herself, making sure it was as loose as possible, leaving little to imagination for cleavage, the leather over her nipples peaking from Jeanne's touch. 

She got close so her lips hovered above Jeanne’s, putting her hands on her delicate, curvy waist through the white strips of fabric. She kissed her passionately, whispering in her ear when the kiss broke and tightening their bodies closer so her boobs touched Jeanne's.    
  
"Why don't we leave it like this, hmm?" She licked Jeanne's earlobe, nibbling when she felt her partner shiver. "It's okay if it doesn't fit me well, that way I can tempt you more . . . you are dressed like an angel and I'm the devil, after all."    
  
"Humm," Jeanne gasped as Aisha pushed her to the bed, sitting on top of her, undoing her bra straps as Jeanne asked herself if this was too much of that wrong feeling that felt so good.   
  
"You wanna touch me, don't you?" Aisha traced her fingertips around her chest with a smirk, which Jeanne returned, and blushed. "Come, my angel, don't be shy."   
  
Jeanne nodded and lifted her arms, giving in to that living temptation.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> JJBek2020 Week 5 : Switch (Genderbender) 
> 
> Because I ship them in all their flavors.


End file.
